Amarte es mi pecado
by mane ishida
Summary: Los Ishida, una distinguida y adinerada familia, compuesta por Los señores Masaharu y Natsuko Ishida y sus tres hijos, Yamato, Takeru y Sora Ishida... todo va estupendo, hasta que Sora comienza a sentir algo por su hermano Yamato..Dejen reviews TT pliss
1. Los Ishida

**Cáp. 1. Los Ishida**

Junio 16, Año de 1988, Paris, Francia.

Natsuko, mi amor, lo conseguimos, en un año mas o menos nos entregaran a nuestro hijo… en un año, mi amor… lo logramos, ¡al fin seremos padres!..

Masaharu… tenemos que hablar…

¿Pero que sucede amor?, no estas feliz, ya esta todo listo, los papeles, ya hasta pague los gastos, oficialmente seremos padres en octubre del próximo año…

Masaharu, esta mañana fui a ver al médico…

¿Por qué, te sientes mal de salud… te encuentras bien amor?

Yo… yo llevó 2 meses de embarazo…

¡Qué!...

No lo sabía… me había estado sintiendo mareada, pero lo tome a la ligera, de pronto mi amiga Lauren, sospecho que yo estuviera embarazada y me sacó una cita con su ginecólogo… el certifico mi embarazo ya de 2 meses… tendremos un hijo, amor, un hijo…

Masaharu, no cabía de felicidad, sus ojos expresaban una alegría infinita, a fin después de tantos intentos llegarían a tener un hijo, suyo, de ambos, resultado del amor de la pareja… pero pronto, ese pequeño, que habían conseguido, le vino a la mente…

Pero Natsuko… ¿Qué pasará con el pequeño que adoptamos?

Natsuko se puso seria, pero algo hizo que su rostro brillara…

Tendremos dos hijos… nos quedaremos con el otro también, y lo querremos como si fuera nuestro.

¿Te sientes segura de esto…?

Nunca antes me había sentido tan segura mi amor, criaremos a los dos por igual, a ambos les daremos el amor que se merecen…

Si mi amor, los tendremos a los dos… y seremos infinitamente felices, dijo mientras su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa…

Enero 20, Año de 1989, Paris, Francia.

¿Cómo salió todo?... mi esposa esta bien…

Si señor Ishida, su esposa esta muy bien… y usted acaba de ser padre de un hermoso varón…

Es niño… que felicidad, ¿puedo verlos?...

Claro, sígame por favor…

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación 112 del hospital de Ginecología y Obstetricia de la ciudad de París, Francia.

Pase por favor…, dijo el médico

gracias…

Masaharu…, dijo con voz débil su esposa…

Mi amor,… ¿Cómo te sientes?

De lo mejor… mira… quiero presentarte a tu hijo…

Natsuko descubrió el rostro de su recen nacido, el cual había estado cubierto por unas sabanas…

Es hermoso… se parece tanto a ti… dijo Masaharu…

mira mi amor, el es tu papi… y yo soy tu mami, le decía dulcemente a su bebé

¿Cómo va a llamarse?... amor…, preguntó curioso Masaharu…

mmm… Yamato… Yamato Ishida

¿Yamato?... me agrada… es un nombre fuerte como él, verdad campeón, peguntaba al niño…

Diciembre 8, Año de 1989, Paris, Francia. 21:45 horas.

Estas listo…

Estoy un poco nervioso… pero puedo sobrellevarlo…

Tranquilo…

Señores, acaban de llegar, las personas que esperaban, decía el amo de laves de la mansión Ishida

Hazlas pasar, Leonardo.

Enseguida…

Unos minutos después, una pareja de aproximadamente 17 años de edad cada uno, con una pequeña niña en brazos entra a la lujosa casa, hasta donde se encontraban el señor y la señora Ishida.

Tomen asiento por favor, dijo atentamente Masaharu

Si, gracias… respondieron al unísono, los jóvenes

Este, cabe decir, que cuidaremos muy bien de la niña…

No se moleste, no tenemos ningún inconveniente en entregársela, dijo la joven mientras le entregaba a la pequeña niña a Natsuko Ishida…

Necesitan algo… pregunto Masaharu…

No, ya están todos los papeles listos, son padres de la niña oficialmente…

Muchísimas gracias, respondió Natsuko…

Díganme, cuando nació a niña… pregunto Masaharu…

Nació esta madrugada…

Oh, ya veo… ¿esta bien de salud?

Si, estupenda…

Una última pregunta… la niña tiene ya un nombre…

No… ya ustedes se lo pondrán y le darán su registro y nacionalidad…

Muchas gracias…

Al contrario, respondió la joven pareja

Se les ofrece algo, pregunto, Leonardo, el amo de llaves…

No gracias, de echo tenemos que retirarnos… dijeron los jóvenes…

Muchas gracias, de veras… dijeron Masaharu y su mujer…

Al contrario señores…

Leonardo acompáñalos hasta la puerta, dijo Masaharu…

Si señor…

Los adolescentes se retiraron, dejando solos a los Ishida con su nueva niña, que era adorable…

que te parece amor…

Es preciosa Masaharu… es nuestra hija…

Si Natsuko, ¡nuestra hija!

Se llamara Sora…

Sora Ishida… nuestra hija…

Algunos años después…

Junio 15, Año de 1992, Paris, Francia.

Niños quédense tranquilos, les decía su padre

papi, ¿Dónde esta mami?... preguntaba un niño rubio de 3 años de edad…

mami, esta ahí adentro, el doctor saldrá en unos momentos, y nos dirá que podemos pasar a verla…

papito, que está haciendo mami… preguntaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos a su padre…

Mami, está adentro haciendo un hermanito para ustedes…

Un hermanito… ¿para que?, decía inocentemente el pequeño Matt

No seas tonto Matt, pues para que juguemos… respondía la pequeña niña, lo que hacía que su padre soltara algunas carcajadas

A bueno… contestó resignado el pequeño Yamato…

Ya quédense tranquilos, Sora, Matt, vengan a sentarse…

Señor, quiere que lleve a los niños al comedor del hospital para que almuercen algo… preguntaba Leonardo…

¿Tienen hambre niños?

¡No!, respondieron ambos infantes

No te preocupes Leonardo, más tarde los llevare a comer, decía Masaharu a su fiel amo de llaves…

Si señor…

De pronto salió una de las enfermeras y se dirigió hacia la familia Ishida…

¿Usted es el señor Ishida? Preguntó la enfermera…

Si, soy yo, ¿pasa algo?, respondió preocupado…

No señor, solo venía a decirle que es usted padre por segunda vez de un hermoso hombrecito…

Por favor, le pediría que no mencionara ese número de veces, yo ahora soy padre por tercera vez…

Oh, si señor, lo siento mucho…

No te disculpes, y dime ¿podemos pasar a verlos?

En un momento saldrá el doctor a dar la orden…

Esta bien, aquí esperaremos…

De nuevo la enfermera ingresó en la habitación en la que se encontraba Natsuko Ishida con el nuevo integrante de la prestigiada familia de los Ishida…

papi, ya quiero ver a mi hermanito, agregaba el infante Matt

ya no tardaremos en pasar, no comas ansias hijo… respondía cariñosamente su padre

papi, papi, tengo hambre pero quiero ver al nuevo bebé…, decía dulcemente la pequeña Sora

con que ya tienes hambre…

yo también papito, comentó el niño Matt

Leonardo, llévalos al comedor por favor…

Enseguida señor…

Leonardo tomo a un niño en cada una de sus manos y los llevó con sutileza hasta el comedor del hospital…

En seguida el médico partero, dio la autorización de que pase la familia…

Masaharu Ishida entro apresuradamente a ver a su esposa y a su nuevo varón…

Natsuko, mi vida, como te sientes…

De lo mejor, amor…

Que bueno que no hubo complicaciones…

Si, le agradezco infinitamente a Dios que nos haya ayudado _(N.A: en este fic alterno, Masaharu y Natsuko habían estado viviendo en Francia, por lo cual adoptaron la religión católica)_

Si, yo también, y… ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?...

De maravilla…

¿Dónde esta?...

en este momento debe estar en las cunas… la enfermera dijo que mas tarde lo traería… Takeru se puso necio… y lo llevaron para que durmiera un rato…

¿Takeru?

Si, mi vida… nuestro hijo se llama Takeru…

Takeru, Takeru… quiero ver a mi pequeño Takeru… decía felizmente el señor Ishida…

Tranquilo, mi amor, ya pronto loo trepan… y… ¿Dónde están los niños?

Fueron a comer algo con Leonardo, los dos traviesos no habían querido comer por estar jugando…

Mis niños… son maravillosos, cierto…

Son el motivo de mi alegría y felicidad Natsuko, amo a esos niños…

Lo se mi amor… lo sé…

De pronto Leonardo entra con los niños, seguido de la enfermera de Natsuko con el pequeño Takeru en brazos…

Señor, los niños se han comido todo…

Gracias Leonardo… pero vengan acérquense a ver al nuevo integrante de la familia…

La enfermera llevo al pequeño Takeru a los brazos de su madre, la cual estaba rodeada por todos los miembros de la familia…

niños, Leonardo, Masaharu… el es Takeru Ishida…, decía tiernamente la madre…

Se parece tanto a ti, mi vida, decía Masaharu

Es un niño muy saludable señores, sonreía Leonardo, el amo de llaves…

Que bonito está… puedo cargarlo mami… preguntaba Sora…

Estas muy pequeña aún mi amor, pero cuando crezcas un poco más podrás hacerlo…

Esta bien mami… respondía complacida la niña

Tiene la cara rara… decía el pequeño Matt…

Eso es por que aún es muy pequeño, reían sus padres…

Ah, ¿y cuando crezca estará tan guapo como yo?, decía modestamente el infante…

Claro Matt, estará tan lindo como tu hermanita y tú, decían divertidos sus padres…

Cuando te darán de alta, amor…

Mañana Masaharu…

Leonardo, llévate a los niños a la casa y dile a los empleados que acondicionen el cuarto de Takeru…

Por supuesto señor…

Leonardo tomó a los dos pequeños y los llevó hasta la limosina donde los esperaba Roy el chofer de la familia…

Estos son los integrantes de la familia Ishida, Masaharu Ishida, Natsuko Ishida, y los hijos, Yamato, Sora y Takeru Ishida…

La familia Ishida habita en París, Francia, tiene un status económico envidiable, poseen grandes acciones, pero sobretodo es una familia muy unida, a pesar de tener muchos recursos económicos, son sencillos en su forma de ser…

Masaharu Ishida, perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico dejándolo sin familiar alguno, solo le quedó la enorme herencia de sus antecesores…

Natsuko Ishida, tiene a su madre, la señora Takaishi, la cual no ha vuelto a saber de su hija después de que adquirió nupcias con e millonario Ishida, ya que a madre no estaba de acuerdo con esa unión ya que en ese tiempo aún eran muy jóvenes…

Natsuko y Masaharu, les dieron todo a sus tres hijos sin distinción alguna, hasta este momento habían estado viviendo tranquilamente…

Junio 28, Año 2006, Paris, Francia.

Masaharu… mi madre habló esta mañana…

¿tu madre?... pero…

Dice que hoy por la tarde estará en la casa… debemos estar listos…

Si, dijo mientras pasaba saliva…

Señores, se les ofrece algo… preguntaba Leonardo…

Avísale a los muchachos que se alisten para la cena, diles que tenemos una invitada especial…

Si señor…

Leonardo comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras, y mientras subía se escuchaba más y más la música de género Rock, proveniente de una de las habitaciones de los hijos…

- Joven Matt… Joven Matt… decía con un tono elevado ya que la música no lo dejaba escuchar…

Enseguida un joven alto, rubio, con unos hermosos ojos azules cual zafiro, se acercó y apagó el estero que estaba a todo volumen…

¿Qué sucede Leo?...

Su padre me mandó decirle, que se prepare para la cena de esta noche por que tienen a una invitada…

¿Es una chica?, preguntaba sonriente Matt

No lo creo joven…

Ah, bueno en fin, al rato me visto…

Está bien, me retiro con su permiso Joven…

Si… pásale…

Ese era Matt Ishida, un chico con apariencia de modelo play boy, un cuerpo atlético, cabello rubio, ojos azules y profundos como el mismo océano, una sonrisa seductora y sin lugar a dudas era un completo casanova, tiene 17 años de edad, va en segundo año de preparatoria, es el chico más popular de la misma, y también el mas codiciado por las chicas, era un galán sin duda y cambiaba de chica tanto como cambia de ropa interior…

Leonardo siguió su camino y entró a la siguiente habitación… estaba muy ordenada y se podían ver algunos videojuegos por ahí…

Joven Takeru… su padre me ha pedido que se prepare adecuadamente para la cena de esta noche, ya que tendrán a una invitada…

Esta bien Leonardo, muchas gracias por avisarme…

De nada joven, con su permiso me retiro…

Pase usted…

Takeru de 14 años de edad, el hermano menor, con un encanto infinito, un chico muy caballeros y con muchos modales, era tan lindo como su hermano mayor, solo que mas pequeño y su mirada no era seductora sino llena de ternura y cariño, un chico muy sensible y sensato, algo tímido con las chicas a diferencia de su hermano, pero muy cariñoso con su familia, inteligente y responsable, era algo así como el hijo prodigio.

Finalmente Leonardo entra a la ultima habitación, la cual desprendía un deliciosos aroma a flores frescas, y de el se podía escuchar las bellas notas de un piano… las cuales eran tocadas por Sora, la única hija.

Señorita Sora, su padre me ha pedido que e avisara que esta noche tendrán una invitada, por lo cual me pide que se arregle adecuadamente…

si, muchas gracias Leonardo, contestaba mientras cerraba su piano…

no hay de que señorita, me retiro con su permiso…

claro Leonardo, adelante…

La única chica de los hijos Ishida, Sora, de 16 años de edad, está próxima a cumplir los 17, cursa primer año de preparatoria, es una chica, amable, sensata, tierna y dulce, es de estatura promedio, si no es que un poco mas bajita, su cabello es rojizo y sus ojos rojos cual rubí, su piel tiene un increíble tono bronceado, a diferencia de sus hermanos que son de tez blanca, su cuerpo esta perfectamente formado gracias al tenis que practica desde que tiene 6 años de edad, de carácter noble, es muy cariñosa y dulce, pero a la hora de defenderse es fuerte y cautelosa…, muy inteligente, con muchos admiradores en su mayoría del genero masculino, lo cual hace que su hermano mayor Matt se ponga celoso y termine espantándole a todos sus pretendientes…

Sora acomodaba algunas cosas antes de tomar su ducha… preparo el baño y escogió sus prendas, acto seguido se metió al jacuzzi…

Mientras talaba su cuerpo Sora pensaba y recordaba algunas cosas…

FLASHBACK

Por que nunca me dejas vivir mi vida, siempre te metes…

eres mi hermana, tengo que protegerte de todos estos tipos…

una cosa es que quieras protegerme y otra muy distinta es que quieras controlarme Matt…

no intento controlar tu vida… lo único que hago es protegerte de todos estos mal nacidos que lo único que quieren es…

es que Matt…

¡acostarse contigo!...

yo nunca lo permitiría… ¡y si así lo fuera a ti que te importa!!

Me importa mucho Sora… porque te quiero…

FIN FLASHBACK

- Matt, yo también te quiero… pero… no como tu a mi… yo…yo te amo Matt… hay no puede ser que demonios estoy pensando, Matt es mi hermano, no puedo mirarlo como otra cosa… ¡Que me sucede!, ¡por que siento esto por él, por que no me lo puedo sacra de la cabeza… Ya desde hace 2 años que miro a Matt de otra manera… me gusta…me atrae… pero es imposible… es mi hermano mayor no puedo estar enamorada de él! ... decía Sora para si misma…


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**C****áp. 2. Un nuevo comienzo**

Habían pasado unas 2 horas, desde que el amo de llaves avisó a los menores de la cena que habría en la mansión.

Leonardo, ¿están listos los muchachos?, preguntó Masaharu, el señor de la casa…

En un momento hago que bajen a la sala principal, señor

Si, gracias, Leonardo

Estoy para servirle señor, con su permiso.

Adelante

Leonardo, el amo de llaves, subió por las escaleras de caracol que se encontraban frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, para subir a avisarle a los jóvenes, que en brevedad se realizaría la cena.

Pasó a la habitación de cada uno de los menores, y al terminar bajo de nuevo al recibidor…

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta exterior, era la señora de Takaishi, madre de Natsuko, y abuela de los jóvenes. Inmediatamente Leonardo avisó a los amos y salió a recibir a la dama.

La señora mayor, entró a los jardines de la residencia, eran enormes, hermosos, tupidos de flores y decorados con el más exquisito toque.

En unos minutos estaban entrando a la mansión…

La señora le dio su abrigo al mayordomo y camino hasta donde se encontraba su hija, Natsuko, junto a su marido.

Natsuko, hija, ase tanto que no te veía, dijo la mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Si madre, ya 17 años, decía Natsuko mientras abrazaba a su madre…

Me alegra verla de nuevo señora, decía Masaharu a su suegra

Buenas noches, Ishida, respondió la señora

Señor, a la hora que gusten pueden pasar al comedor, comentó Leonardo, el amo de llaves

Si, gracias, Leonardo, as que bajen los muchachos

Enseguida señor…

Mamá, quiero que conozcas a mis hijos, le decía Natsuko

Si hija… ¿dónde están esos niños?, respondió la mujer

Por la escalera bajaban tres adolescentes, Yamato, Sora y Takeru, los hijos de Masaharu y Natsuko.

Al llegar, los tres se colocaron frente a la señora.

Hijos, esta es mi madre, su abuela…, les decía con ternura su madre

La abuela los miró a los tres detalladamente…

Vaya, tu debes ser el mayor, decía mientras observaba a Matt, eres igualito a tu padre…

Si supongo que me parezco un poco, contestó Matt con un tono divertido

La señora bajo un poco la mirada y se encontró con T.k…

Y tú, debes de ser el pequeño, te pareces tanto a mi hija, tu madre, decía dulcemente la señora…

Si, ya me lo han dicho, contestó el mas joven

De nuevo la señora subió la mirada para encontrarse con Sora…

¿Y tu quien eres?... preguntó la dama

Yo… soy Sora

Eres una amiga de los muchachos, alguna prima…preguntó la señora

No… yo soy también tu nieta, decía Sora, algo confundida por la situación

Pero… no te…, no pudo concluir la mujer al ser distraída

Madre, ella es Sora, mi hija… y será mejor que pasemos al comedor, las cocineras ya van a servir

Si… dijo algo extrañada la dama.

La familia pasó al comedor, fueron servidos, y mientras degustaban la cena, charlaban.

Dime hija, cuando nació Yamato… preguntó la señora

Matt nació en enero 20 del 89…

Y tu "hija"… preguntó con un tono sarcástico…

Mi hija… dijo Natsuko, en un tono fuerte…

Si, ella, cuando nació…

En diciembre del 89… el día 8

Pero Natsuko, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que tu…

¡Madre!!...

Hijos, suban a sus habitaciones, tenemos que hablar en privado, su abuela y nosotros… les dijo su padre

Pero papá… ¿Qué está sucediendo?... preguntó Sora confundida

Nada hijita… sube con tus hermanos…

Esta bien padre… contesto la hija

Los tres chicos subieron a la segunda planta de la mansión…

madre… ¿Cómo te atreves?, preguntó indignada Natsuko

Hija, por Dios santo, esta claro que esa joven no es hija de ustedes

Señora, con el debido respeto, Sora es nuestra hija

Por favor Masaharu, no me tomen por estúpida, soy una mujer mayor, con la experiencia suficiente como para darme cuenta de que esa mujer no lleva mi sangre…

Le prohíbo que se exprese así de mi hija

Madre… que es lo que pretendes… ¿Separar nuestra familia?... preguntó alterada Natsuko

Solo díganme la verdad, por favor Natsuko, soy tu madre, y se perfectamente que tu tenías problemas para embarazarte…

Si… pero, estuve bajo tratamiento…

Hija, no tienes que mentir, estuve hablando con Lauren, ella me contó que desde hace 17 años que no hablabas con ella ni con nadie de tu círculo social, algo tratabas de ocultar, y ahora lo entiendo, esa mocosa que tienes es adoptada… y quien sabe de que clase de personas provenga esa bastarda…

Suficiente señora, váyase inmediatamente de mi casa, dijo Masaharu con un tono fúrico

Pero quien te crees que eres Masaharu, respondió la dama

Madre, creo que Masaharu tiene razón, le diré al mayordomo que te encamine… respondió Natsuko

Pero hija… como puedes hacerme esto…

Por favor madre, vete ya, que me haces daño…

Leonardo… pidió Masaharu

Si señor… ¿en que le puedo servir?

Acompaña a la "Señora" a la salida… le pidió

Por supuesto…

Leonardo salió de la casa, acompañando a la dama…

Mi amor,… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?...

tranquila… tranquila

Es que mi madre, con todo lo que paso, no va a descansar, hasta separar a nuestra familia…

No, mi amor, eso nunca lo voy a permitir…

Tenemos que irnos lejos, de la gente que pueda separarnos…

Si, eso es lo que haremos precisamente… nos iremos a un lugar muy lejano, donde ni la cultura, ni la gente sea igual que aquí…

¿pero a donde?

A Japón… mañana mismo partiremos a Japón…

Listo Señor, la dama ya se a retirado… decía Leonardo quien apenas entraba a la residencia…

Gracias Leonardo, ahora quiero que traigas a los muchachos… tenemos que hablar con ellos…

Enseguida…

Leonardo subió por los menores, y los llevó hasta la sala principal, donde los esperaban sus padres…

¿Para que nos llamaban viejos?... preguntó Matt

Hijos, su padre, tiene algo muy importante que decirles…

¿De que se trata?, preguntaron curiosos, los hermanos

Matt, Sora, T.k, mañana nos iremos de aquí para siempre…

¡Qué!... pero papá… y que pasará con las chicas, mis cuates, el colegio… decía Yamato…

Papá… pero porque nos tenemos que ir… preguntó Sora…

Miren hijos, aquí hay personas que nos pueden hacer mucho daño… por eso será mejor que nos alejemos de toda esa gente…

Pero papá… decían los hermanos

Suficiente hijos… Será mejor que empaquen todas sus cosas, abordaremos nuestro avión mañana a primera hora… contestó el padre…

Esta bien, respondieron los jóvenes…

Los hermanos subieron, si decir nada… pronto los tres se reunirían en el salón principal de la segunda planta.

Algo raro se traen los viejos, decía Matt…

Lo sé… y se pusieron así, desde que llegó esa señora que se supone que es nuestra abuela, agregó Sora…

Tal vez esa señora, les dijo que había gente siguiendo a nuestro padre, comentó Takeru, el menor

Mmm, no lo sé… pero esto esta muy raro…, dijo Matt

Bueno, será mejor que dejemos de imaginar cosas y nos pongamos a empacar, concluyó Sora

La chica salió de dicho salón y se dirigió hasta su habitación…

Al entrar vio todo su espacio, sintió algo de nostalgia por el echo de tener que abandonar el lugar en el cual se había criado y había pasado toda su vida, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, la decisión estaba tomada por la máxima autoridad de su familia, su padre, quien por razones que ella desconocía no les daba una razón aceptable que justificara su partida.

La pelirroja, sacó unas maletas de su armario, y comenzó por empacar sus prendas, de pronto se oyó como se abría el cerrojo de su puerta de cedro, la cual era el acceso a la habitación.

¿Quién?... preguntó Sora…

Soy yo, hermanita…

¡Que quieres Matt!

Tranquila, solo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, fui muy duro contigo…

Sí claro, ahora puedes salir ya de mi habitación…

Sora, porque te molestó tanto, tienes que comprenderme, eres mi hermana, te tengo que proteger de todos esos hijos de puta que siempre te están molestando…

Matt… cuando vas a entender que yo me puedo cuidar sola…

Eso no es cierto Sora… eres una mujer, frágil y delicada, como vas a poder defenderte de algún imbécil que quiera pasarse contigo…

Bueno no, de los que se quieren pasar no, pero Matt, tu siempre me estas ahuyentando a cualquier chico que quiere flirtear conmigo…

Pues claro que sí, y lo voy a seguir haciendo, yo no sé que intenciones tengan esos tipos contigo, así que mejor agarro parejo.

¡Ay Matt!... eres tan despreciable…, gritó

¡Por qué!... porque te quiero cuidar de todos esos mal nacidos, porque no quiero que nadie te toqué, porque te quiero proteger… ¿por eso? o ¡porqué!

¡Ya… vete, vete!... decía llorando la pelirroja…

Matt se acercó a ella y la abrazó con dulzura…

Entiende por favor, que lo único que quiero es protegerte, dijo Matt susurrando dulcemente al oído de su hermana

Lo siento Matt… decía sollozando la chica

Tranquila, tranquila, aquí voy a estar contigo siempre…

Toda la familia comenzó a empacar, faltaban muy pocas horas para tomar el vuelo con destino a Japón…

Junio 29, Año 2006, Paris, Francia.

Aquella mansión llena de vida y color, ahora estaba vacía y oscura, no había siquiera un mueble, algún adorno… nada…

En la parte trasera de la residencia, se encontraba un jet privado, en el cual se encontraba la familia Ishida y Leonardo, su más leal sirviente, era ya considerado parte de la familia.

Verán que les gustará Japón, les decía Masaharu a su familia…

Estamos seguros de que sí, respondió dulcemente Natsuko

Y habrá chicas bellas en Japón, bromeaba Matt

Supongo que sí hermano, Japón es como Norte América, llena de turistas, respondió el menor

¡Ay!... solo sabes pensar en eso Matt… dijo Sora, con un tono de celos

No nada mas en eso, también en música, autos, mmm, y creo que ya, le contestó el rubio

Ya, ya, tranquilos hijos, si discuten se hará más pesado el viaje, les decía la madre…

El viaje fue largo, ya habían pasado varias horas, y se encontraban aterrizando en el aeropuerto Internacional de la Cd. de Tokio, Japón.

Bajaron del avión y pronto un vehículo se encontraba esperando a la distinguida familia para llevarlos al que sería su nuevo hogar.

La familia decidió hacer una parada antes, a un restaurante para comer algo, ya que el viaje había sido cansado y largo. Mientras que aquella gente que los recibía se encargaba de acondicionar la nueva mansión Ishida.

La familia llegó a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Tokio, entraron, pidieron mesa para cinco personas, y tomaron la carta.

Bueno, familia, pidan lo que quieran, les decía el padre

Vaya, parece que Japón es interesante, ¿Cuántas horas son de diferencia?, preguntó Matt

Son como 6 horas, hijo, le respondió su padre

Oye padre, y que es lo que haremos primero aquí, no conocemos, no tenemos donde quedarnos, nunca compraste una casa vacacionaria aquí en Japón, decía la pelirroja

Por eso no se tienen que preocupar, ayer resolví ese inconveniente, un contacto que tengo en la Ciudad se encargó de conseguirme una casa, de lo que quiero que hablemos es de Bercovici.

Que rayos es eso padre, ¿con que se come o que?, dijo Matt

Bercovici, es el Colegio Católico más prestigiado de Japón

¿Colegio… ¡Católico!?

Pero papá, por que nos quieres inscribir en un colegio Católico, preguntaba Sora

Hijos, en Japón no se maneja la misma religión que en París, aquí es más común el budismo, que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que nosotros creemos, les respondía Masaharu

Por eso, su padre y yo hemos decidido inscribirlos a los tres en ese Colegio tan prestigiado…

Mmm, supongo que no podemos cambiar eso, agregó Takeru

Supones bien, sonrió el padre

Los miembros de la familia, acabada la cena, subieron a un vehículo que los esperaba fuera del restaurante.

Ya en el vehículo, la familia comenzó a charlar…

Oye papá, porque tu y mamá, eligieron Japón para vivir, cuestionó Sora

Porqué, tu madre y yo, tenemos orígenes Japoneses, de echo yo la conocí en una feria cultural

Vaya, no sabía que teníamos raíces Japonesas, respondió sonriendo la pelirroja

Si hija, dijo el padre, con la cabeza baja

En corto tiempo el vehículo se estacionaba frente a una mansión espectacular, a diferencia de su hogar en París, está tenía aún mas grande el jardín, lleno de árboles, flores e inclusive a lo lejos se podía ver un riachuelo dentro de la propiedad.

Los Ishida bajaron del vehículo y entraron a tan espectacular residencia.

¿Y que les parece su nueva casa?, preguntó Masaharu

Es hermosa mi amor, respondió Natsuko

Vaya, es grande… agregó el atractivo rubio

Impresionante… musitó Sora

Esta perfecta papá, finalizó el menor

Después de haber pasado aquel majestuoso jardín, la familia entró a la mansión, dónde ya los esperaba Leonardo. La casa era increíble, exquisitamente decorada hasta el último detalle, grande, espaciosa, bella… No había palabras para describir tan impresionante mansión.

Señor, las habitaciones han sido acondicionadas, pueden acceder a ellas cuando gusten, gesticulo el mayordomo

Si, muy bien Leonardo, quedo perfecta, te felicito, ahora puedes ir a descansar, es tarde ya, agregó su patrón

Muchas gracias Señor, me retiro con su permiso

La familia cansada, comenzó a subir por las escaleras principales de la mansión, los integrantes del apellido Ishida se fueron separando, en busca de su dormitorio.

Masaharu y Natsuko, entraron en la habitación principal, la más grande y lujosa en efecto, Takeru encontró su habitación del otro lado de la segunda planta. El cuarto de Yamato estaba cerca de la sala de cine, y la de Sora, enseguida del salón de música.

Todos los miembros de la familia se dispusieron a descansar después de tan pesado viaje.

Al día siguiente, la familia madrugó, para realizar los últimos detalles, la contratación de la servidumbre, los coches y por supuesto el Colegio de los hijos.

Era ya domingo por la noche, al día siguiente los hermanos asistirían al Colegio, por lo cual preparaban sus cosas.

La mañana del lunes había llegado, la familia se disponía a hacer su nueva rutina.

Se encontraban tomando el desayuno en el comedor de la mansión.

Espero que puedan adaptarse al estilo de vida de Japón, comentaba el padre

Yo no creo tener ningún problema, respondía Matt, mientras masticaba su cereal

Papá, ¿Qué tan lejos queda el Colegio?, cuestionaba la pelirroja

No muy retirado, el chofer los llevara, acabando su desayuno, y pasará por ustedes a las tres de la tarde, decía el hombre mayor

Los menores acabaron sus desayunos y caminaron hasta el recibidor, donde se encontraban sus maletines, al salir de la casa, pasaron por el majestuoso jardín, y así llegar a la limusina que los esperaba cerca de la entrada a la residencia.

No tardaron mucho, en estar frente a un edificio con amplios jardines llenos de árboles de cerezo, con una arquitectura impresionante, era el Colegio Católico Bercovici.

Los hermanos bajaron de la limusina y caminaron hacia unas listas que se encontraban pegadas en unos frisos con vitrinas.

8… 8… ah… aquí esta 8vo. Año, haber… veamos, bien, 8 está frente al edificio de dirección, murmuraba el rubio menor

¿Ya encontraste tu aula, T.k?... preguntaba Sora

Si, esta en el primer edificio, piso 4 a la izquierda, ahí debe de haber una lista con mi nombre, respondía el menor

¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu aula?, le decía su hermana

No, gracias Sora, yo puedo llegar solo, los veo en la salida, decía T.k, mientras se alejaba de los otros dos

¡Enano!... nos vemos en este mismo lugar a las tres en punto, gritaba su hermano mayor, Matt

Entendido, respondió

Así Takeru fue caminando hacía el primer edificio, atravesando un pequeño puente que se encontraba sobre un angosto lago.

Sora y Matt seguían observando aquel mural.

Sora, parece que el bachillerato esta en el tercer edificio, decía el atractivo rubio

Sí, será mejor que caminemos hacía allá y cuado estemos cerca, le preguntamos a algún docente.

Sale…

Los dos fueron caminando hacía el tercer edificio, donde a lo lejos se podía observar una multitud de jóvenes que buscaban sus aulas.

Mira Sora, parece que es por acá…

Matt sujeto la mano de su hermana, lo que hizo que ésta se ruborizara…

Pero que rayos te sucede Sora… ¡es tu hermano!, pensaba la pelirroja

Ambos se acercaron a unas listas que asignaban las aulas de los de 1 y 2 año.

Ishida, Ishida, Ishida, ah, ¡Ishida!... haber, aula 2… me tocó el aula 2, ¿y a ti Sora?, preguntaba Matt

No sé, es que no aparezco en la lista de 1 año…

¿Cómo que no apareces?

Es que no estoy…

Haber ven, vamos al departamento escolar para que te den tu grupo

Esta bien…

Matt y Sora caminaron hasta el departamento escolar y de archivo, donde se encontraba una señorita terminando de atender una llamada.

Señora…

¡Señorita!, contestó la mujer

bueno, "señorita", necesito saber en que grupo tocó Sora Ishida, preguntó el rubio

¿Secundaria o Bachillerato?

Bachillerato…

¿Es de nuevo Ingreso?

Sí, apenas hace dos días presentó el examen de admisión

Veamos, Ishida Sora… estas en el aula 2 de segundo año de Bachillerato

¿Qué?... pero señorita, en parís yo iba a cursar 1 año, decía la pelirroja

Sí, pero saliste muy alta en tu prueba y te asignamos en 2 año

Mmm, bueno gracias

Para Servirles…

Ambos salieron del cubículo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio que les correspondía…

Vamos a estar juntos…

Si lo sé…

Podría ser divertido, sonreía Matt

Sí…

Al fin estaban frente al aula 2, el timbre había sonado hace ya 5 minutos, por lo cual se encontraban retrasados.

Matt tocó la puerta del aula, que se encontraba cerrada, acto seguido salió un profesor…

¿Necesitan algo?, preguntaba el docente

Estamos en esta clase, respondió Sora

¿Apellidos?

Somos los Ishida… agregó Yamato

Oh vaya, en seguida los hago pasar, esperen aquí

El profesor entro al aula, y comenzó a dirigirse a la clase

Jóvenes, este año, tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos, son hermanos y vienen de París Francia, por lo cual sean pacientes y respetuosos con su acento

Pues haga pasar a los hermanitos, decía un joven con cabello castaño y en tono burlón

¡Silencio Taichi Yagami!, exclamó el maestro

Toda la clase comenzó a reír y a hacer desorden, para tranquilizarlos el maestro comenzó a golpear el escritorio…

¡Silencio!... jóvenes Ishida, adelante… finalizó el maestro

Al abrirse la puerta del aula, el primero en entrar fue Yamato, con una sonrisa que cautivó a todas las chicas de la clase, seguido pasó Sora que capturó todas las miradas masculinas.

Ellos son, Yamato y Sora Ishida… explicaba el docente

Hola… respondió Matt

Todas las mujeres de la clase se derritieron con su voz y su mirada seductora, eso a Matt le fascinaba, le encantaba la idea de ser el centro de atención del público femenino.

Joven Ishida, tome asiento, si me hace el favor, junto a su compañero Yagami

Por acá, fransesito… gritó Tai

Matt caminó hasta el fondo del aula y se sentó al lado de su compañero castaño

Usted señorita Ishida, siéntese dos lugares delante de su hermano, por favor

Si profesor, Sora obedeció

Bien, ya que la clase está completa, saldré un momento a buscar unas formas que tienen que llenar.

El maestro salió del aula dejando a su grupo

Vaya fransesito, tu hermana si que esta buena, comentó el chico de cabellos alborotados, que respondía al nombre de Tai

¡Que te pasa imbécil!... respondió fúrico el rubio

Ya, ya, tranquilo, no voy a hacerle nada malo, solo quiero conocerla, y tal vez, no sé… hasta tu y yo terminemos siendo familia…

Matt estalló con esas últimas palabras del castaño y hecho una fiera se levantó de su pupitre, tomó a Tai de la camisa y lo apretó con fuerza…

No te atrevas siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, hijo de puta, le recalcó Yamato

¿Qué te pasa viejo?, ¡es tu hermana no tu vieja!

Toda la clase comenzó a ver aquélla discusión entre el castaño y el rubio…

Las mujeres comenzaron a gritar, los hombres a apoyar a su favorito y Sora, asustada se colocó frente a los dos chicos…

Basta ya Matt, ¿Qué sucede?... gritó Sora

Este imbécil se ganó una buena putiza, refutó Matt

Pero, yo lo único que quería era conocerte Sora… gesticulo como pudo, Tai

¡Matt!.. ¡ya basta!... siempre es lo mismo… ¡te odio!, finalizó Sora quien salió corriendo del aula

De pronto un sacerdote entró al salón y observó aquella escena…

¡que sucede aquí!... dijo el sacerdote levantando el tono de voz

Todos los alumnos se fueron inmediatamente a sus asientos dejando a Matt y a Tai expuestos

- Suéltense inmediatamente, pidió el padre

Matt lanzó fuertemente a Tai y fue hasta su pupitre, el castaño se incorporo rápidamente e imitó al rubio.

Yagami y compañía, vengan los dos… exclamó el sacerdote

Ambos chicos lo obedecieron y se acercaron hacía él. El hombre tomó a los chicos por los hombres y los llevo hasta su cubículo.

¿Me podrían explicar que sucedió hace un momento?... preguntó el padre

Este tipo, trato de pasarse con mi hermana… dijo el rubio

¡Yagami!, exclamó el sacerdote

Eso no fue lo que pasó padre, yo solo quería conocer a la mujer, pero este sujeto se puso como loco y comenzó a agredirme, confirmó Tai

Cualquiera que sea la versión verdadera, eso no nos enseña Dios Padre, cualquier diferencia que haya entre ustedes dos, deben arreglarla hablando

Perdóneme padre, es solo que me dan cólera, lo tipos que quieren acercarse a mi hermana

Yagami, puedes volver a tu aula, quiero hablar a solas con este joven, pidió el sacerdote

Esta bien, esta bien, me voy a clases, que divertido, dijo con tono sarcástico

El castaño salió del cubículo, dejando a solas al sacerdote y a Yamato…

Dime tu nombre…

Yamato Ishida…

Bien, ahora sí Yamato, ¿Por qué tomaste esa actitud tan agresiva?

Ya le dije padre, no me gusta que ningún tipejo se le acerque a mi Sora

Esta bien que la quieras cuidar, pero tu hermana es libre de esta con quien ella prefiera, incluyendo a Yagami

¡No!... de ninguna manera… Sora no puede estar con nadie más que con…, más que con…

¿Más que con quién?... preguntó curioso el sacerdote…

Mas que con… con alguien que yo apruebe, se escudo Matt… y ahora si me permite, tengo clase…

Con esto último Matt salió de la oficina del sacerdote…

El sacerdote se quedo pasmado al ver la reacción de Yamato, que es lo que trataba de ocultar aquel chico…

Sora se encontraba llorando en uno de los amplios jardines de aquella institución, cuando una joven se acercó a ella…

¿Te sucede algo jovencita?.. preguntó una señorita de unos 26 años de edad, de cabello negro azabache

no, no, nada, gracias por preguntar…

vamos, puedes decirme cualquier cosa…

gracias, pero dime, ¿Quién eres tú?

Me llamo Sachiko, soy psicóloga en este campus…

¿Psicóloga?

Si, ¿necesitas algún tipo de ayuda pequeña?…

Sachiko… yo, yo soy una pecadora…

Porque dices eso… Si te sientes así, encomienda tu alma a Dios nuestro Señor

No puedo… ni Dios puede perdonar mi pecado, ese que he cometido los últimos dos años de mi vida…

Pero que pecado puede ser tan importante, para que Dios no lo pueda perdonar, le dijo amablemente tratando de consolarla

No merezco el perdón de nuestro señor, sollozo Sora

Pero señorita, usted es muy joven, y parece tener muy buenos sentimientos, su rostro me expresa su buen corazón

No, no, es justo eso, mis sentimientos, ellos son la causa de mi pecado

¿Cómo puede ser?, la psicóloga se sorprendió con dicho comentario

Ya no puedo más, tengo que compartirlo con alguien, sino, esto que siento me matara lentamente… es que yo, yo, ¡yo amo a mi hermano…!

Sachiko la miró asombrada, pero rápidamente la abrazo para tranquilizarla y así poder ayudarla…


	3. Mi pecado

**C****áp. 3. Mi pecado**

-Tranquila jovencita, es normal que sientas eso, pero no te preocupes, eso sientes porque el amor entre hermanos es fuerte, persuadió la joven, de cabello azabache

-No, es que no, todo en el me atrae, y me siento sucia, me doy asco, tal ves debería de morirme mejor, lloraba desconsolada la pelirroja

Sachiko la miraba extrañada, en toda su carrera como psicóloga nunca se había topado con un caso de amor filial…

-Ven, acompáñame a mi oficina, te daré un té para que te relajes y me hables con mas calma… le dijo amable…

-Sí, esta bien, gracias

La Ishida la acompaño hasta su cubículo que se encontraba algo alejado de los salones de clases…

-Pasa, pasa, le decía la joven mientras le abría la puerta

-Muchas gracias señorita, contestó la chica

Ambas mujeres se sentaron para seguir con la conversación, la oficina era pequeña pero modesta, muy bien decorada y emanaba un delicado aroma a coco…

-Dime tu nombre, gesticulo la psicóloga

-Sora, Sora Ishida, pudo contestar con la voz entrecortada

-Bien Sora, pequeña, desde cuando es que sientes eso por tu hermano, preguntó confundida…

Sora al escuchar la pregunta, se paró velozmente para salir de la oficina, pero antes de lograrlo, su suelo se movió, la chica se desvaneció en un desmayo...

Sachiko alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos y haciendo algo de fuerza logró cargarla para llevarla a la enfermería del Colegio…

Mientras tanto, en el aula 2, se encontraba Yamato haciendo su lectura, para la clase de literatura, el profesor encargado era un hombre grande, obeso y de apariencia decrepita, que estaba leyendo un libro de Artes…

Toda su aula permanecía callada, hasta que una voz rompió su silencio…

-¡Profesor Coustet!, se dirigía al docente

-Sí, sí, dijo con un leve salto…

-Vengo a avisarle, que la alumna Sora Ishida, de nuevo ingreso, no se presentará a su clase del día de hoy…

Matt al escuchar se levantó rápidamente de su pupitre y gritó al joven que daba el recado…

-¡Por que Sora no va a venir hoy!... gritó Matt

-Cállese alumno, ese no es problema suyo, tome asiento inmediatamente, refuto el profesor

-Claro que es problema mío, dijo Matt con voz elevada

-¡Tiene 5, en la clase de hoy, por inoportuno!, amenazó el docente

-¡Pues no me importa, yo necesito saber porque jodidos, mi hermana no va a venir a clases!,… Se defendió Matt

-¿Eres su hermano?, preguntó el joven que daba el recado

-¡Sí, soy Matt Ishida, su hermano!, dijo

-Profesor, le pido permiso para que deje salir al joven hermano de la chica, comentó el recadero

-¿Es muy urgente?, preguntó el docente

-Si, mire, lo que pasa es que la joven calló desmayada y se la han llevado al hospital más cercano… argumentó el joven

Matt saltó de un susto y sin decir nada, salió corriendo del aula, azotando la puerta y tirando los útiles que estaban cercanos…

-¡Ishida!, alcanzó a decir el docente, inútilmente

El rubio salió de la escuela y comenzó a preguntar a toda la gente que había a se alrededor por algún hospital cercano, sin respuestas útiles

Desesperado tomó su móvil y marcó al de Sora, con la esperanza de que alguien le contestara…

Timbró unas cuatro veces y finalmente le contestó una joven…

-¿Sí?, dijo una voz femenina

-¡Sora!

-Eres algún conocido de ella, preguntó la joven

-Si, ¿Quién eres tú, donde esta mi Sora?

-Soy Sachiko, estaba platicando con ella, cuando perdió el conocimiento

-¡Donde esta Sora!

-Ella en este momento se encuentra en un hospital cerca del Colegio

-¡Dime donde!, gritó desesperado

-Esta a tres cuadras doblando a la derecha, respondió nerviosa…

Matt cerró su móvil bruscamente y comenzó a correr con gran velocidad hacia el hospital…

En poco tiempo se encontraba corriendo en los pasillos de "Urgencias", hasta llegar a la recepción…

-¡Sora Ishida!, en que habitación esta, gritó Matt

La recepcionista asustada le hizo una seña de silencio…

Una joven se acercó a Yamato…

-Buscas a Sora…

-Sí, tu quien demonio eres…

-Soy Sachiko, la psicóloga del Colegio, yo fui quien decidió trasladar a Sora a este hospital, pues me pareció los mas prudente, aquí tienen más equipo…

-¡Su habitación, cual es su habitación!, dijo sin haberle prestado atención a la psicóloga…

-Habitación 320, Disculpa, ¿que parentesco tienes con la chica?

Matt salió disparado al elevador para subir al piso donde se encontraba Sora, sin haber puesto atención a la pregunta de la superior…

Ahí estaba la habitación 320, Matt temeroso se acercó para jalar la perilla de la puerta, acto seguido se introdujo al cuarto…

-Sora…

Alcanzó a gesticular entrecortadamente, Matt, quien la veía con ternura, ahí estaba ella, dormida, tan indefensa…

Su hermano tomó un sillón y lo acercó a la cama de la paciente para estar sentado cerca de ella, tomó la mano de Sora, que estaba conectada al suero, y la beso dulcemente…

-Que pasa contigo hermanita, le dijo suavemente…

Sora no despertaba aun, pero Matt sintió como la delicada y pequeña mano de su hermana apretaba a la suya con sutileza…

-Sora, ¿puedes oírme?, preguntó el rubio

La chica se retorció un poco y comenzó a hablar dormida…

-Matt, Matt, decía la joven dormida

-Sora, que es lo que pasa, preguntaba intrigado su hermano

Matt se acercó al rostro de Sora, lo miró detalladamente, le parecía tan dulce, tan frágil, tan bello… lentamente se fue acercando hasta rozar sus labios con los de su hermana…

Sora, al sentir aquél roce en sus labios, abrió los ojos…

-¿Matt?

Matt no podía creer lo que había hecho hace algunos segundos, había besado a su hermana, el rubio la miró y se fue alejando temeroso hasta salir de la habitación…

Afuera del cuarto lo espera Sachiko la psicóloga…

-Oye, joven

-Mande, miró Matt algo nervioso, tocándose los labios

-¿Qué pasa joven, parece que has besado a la chica?

-Demonios, ¡Sí!, dijo mientras salía hecho un rayo del hospital

Sachiko, lo miró algo sonriente, pues le parecía un chico simpático, el novio de Sora, pensaba ella…

La psicóloga entró a la habitación para revisar el estado de Sora…

-Sora, ya despertaste…

-Sí, dijo algo tímida

-Me pareció muy simpático el chico que te ha besado, ¿es tu novio verdad?

-El es Matt, mi hermano, dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-¡Tu hermano!


End file.
